Difference of Silence
by ScarletKittyKat
Summary: Silence, it goes a long way. She disturbed the silence hurting such a fragile person who never deserved it. She never meant to hurt her… but she did. Could she take it all back? Did someone like her really deserve to be forgiven?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo, so this is a new story idea I had. I just want to see how this will go. *This is based on a movie and I know you all will probably know it*  
**

* * *

The ground… so far, yet it looked so smooth from up here. So tempting. So different from when on the ground… it was so far away. Yet, so close. Her feet skidded near the edge, so close yet so far.

She bit her lip trying to keep the tears from slipping from her eyes. But to no prevail they fell down towards the ground.

Just like she wanted to… so close.

But something was keeping her from jumping, from ending it there and then. But what… what was keeping her here. Why couldn't she do it…

She looked down at her hands flexing them. She signed two words. Two simple words she wish she could've said to that poor girl.

' _I'm sorry…'_

* * *

 _Ruby hissed slipping her bag off her shoulder, she sat in her desk. She shifted her shirt frowning at the bruise. Thankfully 5th graders didn't have gym today, she wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing the fresh bruises._

 _She felt a shiver go through her spine, hopefully he was asleep when they went home._

 _The teacher entered a smile on her face, a little girl and another women following behind them. Ruby glanced at the girl, her hair like ice cream. 'What a weird hair color.' She thought as the teacher spoke up._

" _Morning class, today we have a new student. Everyone this is Neo Fall, Neo here can hear but she needs an interpreter to understand class. Please give her a warm welcome."_

" _Also, she had a small notepad that you can write in if I'm never around. If you don't know sign that is." The other women in the room said giving the class a smile._

 _A student from across the room raised his hand._

" _Yes Artemis?"_

" _How come she can't hear?"_

 _A few whispers crossed the room making Ruby sigh. She stared at the younger girl standing in front of the class. That's when she noticed the girls eyes._

' _The real question is why are her eyes like that. Freak.'_

" _She was born with Pendred syndrome, over time she has lost hearing in both of her ears, though she still can kind of hear what we say."_

 _Ruby rolled her eyes looking out the window, the trees swayed with the wind._

" _Ruby, later today can you show Neo around the classroom?"_

" _Yes Mrs. Goodwitch. Will do."_

* * *

She let out a huff as arms wrapped around her in a bear hug.

"Don't you ever think about running off like that again!" The blonde said hugging the girl tighter.

"Yang… air." Ruby let out a sigh of relief as the girl let her go, she held her out arms length looking over the redhead.

Ruby rolled her eyes moving past her sister. "It's whatever Yang. I wasn't gonna do anything stupid."

"That wouldn't be the first time I've heard you say that Ruby. Please don't run off like that again… I was worried about you. Why can't you just go back to Dr. Izzie?"

The redhead bit her lip shaking her head. "I don't want to, and I don't need to. I'm fine."

In a quick pace she climbed up the stairs slamming her door shut. She went over to her bed falling face first into it.

She screamed into the bed being muffled by the large blanket. She couldn't do it. She couldn't jump, why was it so hard just to move a few simple steps just to end it all?

She looked to the right at a small picture frame.

" _Come on Rosebud just give me a small smile."_

"Am I still a good person mom?" She whispered pulling the blanket on top of her, not really caring that she still had her clothes on at all.

* * *

 _She huffed taking a few deep breaths. "Leave me alone you freak, why do you keep following me around all the damn time."_

 _She turned away from the girl not really caring if she could hear her or not. She was annoying, always following her around like a lost puppy. It pissed her off to no end._

 _She felt a hand on her back making her sigh. She spun around pushing the girl into the wall._

" _What did I say!"_

 _The other girl shook her head holding up the notepad with two simple words. 'I'm sorry.'_

" _You're sorry? You've got to be kidding me." She huffed grabbing the notepad before chucking it into the giant bush._

" _Just leave me alone for Christ's sake."_

* * *

"Ruby! Let's go you're going to be late! And I have to work today, so get your ass up! I'm not letting you fail out of senior year when you've gotten this far!"

Ruby groaned rolling over more in the blankets. If she just stayed up here for a little longer Yang would give up and just go to work.

That's when she felt something wet being splashed onto her.

Or not.

"Jesus Christ Yang that is fucking cold!" Ruby cursed jumping out of bed.

"Worked didn't it, now get some clean clothes on and get your damn bag. You're going to school whether you like it or not." The blonde said glaring daggers at her sister before heading back down stairs.

The redhead sighed quickly finding new clothes tossing the old ones somewhere else, she grabbed her back before following down where her sister went.

She barely even caught a small bag. "I made the biscuit sandwiches for breakfast, also five dollars for lunch. Please do actually eat." Yang muttered as she grabbed her keys from the key bowl.

The two girls walked out of the small apartment complex going over to Yangs motorcycle, she tossed Ruby her helmet before putting one of her own on.

Soon enough Yang stopped in front of the school pulling her helmet off, she watched her sister get off pulling her own off.

"It'll be either Blake or me picking you up later, if I manage to get out of the bar at a good time. Please don't start any fights today I can't keep coming here to rescue you."

Ruby huffed pulling her hood up. "Then don't." She said pushing her helmet into Yang's arms before heading towards the school.

The blonde sighed clipping the helmet to her bag. She put hers back on before leaving the school.

* * *

"Oh look who actually decided to show up today." The man said pointing the ruler at Ruby who just glared at the stick being pointed at her.

"Go sit down Rose, you're lucky I'm in a good mood today or I'd have you sent down to the office for being late… for the fifteenth time."

"Wait actually, put your things down and go to the office."

Ruby groaned setting down her bag. "What for?"

"A new student, she's working some things out at the office. Plus, you're an interpreter correct? She's deaf and she has all your classes."

Ruby rolled her eyes pulling her hood back up. "Whatever." She muttered heading out of the classroom.

She made her way to the office, thankfully without bumping into Cardin and his dick weed group of assholes.

She pulled on the office door slipping into the smaller building, she got a weird look from the desk lady in front.

"I didn't do anything, Mr. P sent me down to help out the new girl. Something about needing an interpreter?"

The lady nodded turning in her desk. "She's in Mrs. Tosi's office, such a pretty girl too."

"Right. Thanks." The redhead said heading down the hall the guidance counselors office. She gave a quick knock waiting for a reply.

Mrs. Tosi opened the door a smile on her face. "Ah Ruby, you actually showed up today."

Said girl sighed. "Not like I had much of a choice, my sister threw cold ass water onto me this morning so."

The older women nodded gesturing for her to come in.

The first thing Ruby noticed, was the girls hair.

 _Like. Ice cream._

Mrs. Tosi went around the desk getting the girls attention before pointing to Ruby.

' _Fuck'_

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this, I'll update soon hopefully =)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo back again with another chapter =).  
** **RavenRose8 - It is based off of Silent Voice yes, most times chapters are short for me because I don't want them to drag on too long.  
Fallen Shadow69 - It's a good movie!  
overreader99 - Silent Voice yesss, thanks =).**

* * *

Ruby sat in the other chair, feeling the girls eyes on her. Did she remember her?

"This is Neo Fall, she'll be in all of your classes starting today. Ruby nodded sparing a glance towards Neo, who was now staring down at her hands.

The redhead sighed before tapping the girls shoulder making her jump. She bit her lip before moving her hands. " _It looks like I'll be helping you… is that ok?"_

Neo raised an eyebrow. " _You know sign?"_

Ruby huffed. " _I took a few classes, thought… it would be helpful to know it."_

Neo gave a small nod looking back towards the counselor, before glancing back towards Ruby.

"Uh… she wants to know if there is anything else she needs?"

Mrs. Tosi shook her head. "She's good to go, if you could just show her to her classes we should be fine." The women said giving Ruby a smile.

The redhead sighed nodding. "Alrighty then."

' _Of course it had to be me_

* * *

Ruby shifted in her seat listening to Mr. Ports fine lectures on whatever. She never paid attention, and with the new girl sitting next to her… that added to it.

She picked up her pencil before weaving it between her fingers, her right leg bouncing just slightly.

She felt a piece of paper land on her desk, she raised an eyebrow glancing down. She opened it reading what was written.

 _You don't have to help me if you don't want to. I'm fine managing on my own._

She frowned glancing towards the girl who was watching Mr. Port diligently. Another thing was Neo could read lips if she remembered right.

 _More so for my benefit._

Folding up the paper she slipped it onto the girl's desk going back to ignoring the teacher.

Once again the paper found its way to her desk.

 _I don't care about that anymore._

Ruby bit her lip spinning her pencil in her hand.

 _Then why mention it_.

She put the paper back before putting her head down, she didn't want to be in the class anymore.

She felt sick to her stomach. It felt like the whole classroom was spinning, the clock ticking louder than everything else. She took a deep breath.

" _The fuck is wrong with you kid. Messing with a deaf girl! I thought I taught you better than that."_ _Tai growled sending a kick into the girl's stomach._

 _She sat there, taking each and every hit. Not a cry, nothing at all… just emotionless._

" _You asshole leave her alone!"_

He was right, torturing this poor girl? Who would do such a thing, you'd have to be so low as to ever do what she did to this girl.

Words, pushing, punching, kicks, destroying. She did everything to her and yet… sorry wasn't enough.

She felt a tap to her shoulder making her groan, she sat up in her chair rubbing her eyes. The bell had just finished ringing. Students were collecting their things and heading to 2nd period.

"Shit." She mumbled packing her things. She noticed the paper, quickly she grabbed it stuffing it into her pocket.

" _Alright, next is Science with Glynda. She's nice but can be a bit sometimes."_ Ruby explained to the girl. Neo gave a small nod as the two walked down the hallway.

The redhead bit the inside of her cheek. She slowly pulled up her hood staring down at the ground. Hopefully Cardins squad didn't notice her, but sadly her luck wasn't on her side today.

"Yo queer where do you think you're going!" The guy said pulling on her bag forcing them to stop.

"Just leave me alone Cardin." Ruby mumbled pulling her bag out of the boys hand. Neo had no idea what was going on between the two the conversation hard for her to follow.

"Oh who's this?" Cardin said stepping forward towards Neo, who backed up a little raising an eyebrow.

When Neo didn't reply with anything Cardin snorted. "Did you not hear me, who the _fuck_ are you?" He said again getting a little too close for Neo's comfort.

Ruby sighed inside. _I'm going to get myself killed today_. She thought before stepping in between the two.

Russel whistled. "Boy Rose you sure have the balls today."

Dove chuckled crossing his arms over his chest, standing back against a locker.

"Hey! Break it up you four, get to class now!" Mr. Garrison said from down the hall.

Cardin snorted as he pushed the girl into the locker before walking down the other way. "You're lucky Rose."

Russel and Dove both followed with Cardin chuckling at the girl. Ruby took a deep breath deflating a little.

She felt her heart pounding against her chest, she really thought she was a goner.

She felt something poke her shoulder making her look towards Neo, who wore a concerned look on her face.

She felt guilt rise in her chest.

" _You ok? What was his deal?"_

Ruby shook her head. " _Don't worry about it, let's just get to class before we're late."_ She fixed her bag before walking passed Neo.

' _You shouldn't be concerned with me. Not me… I don't deserve your pity.'_ She thought a frown on her face.

* * *

Ruby closed the locker pulling her hoodie up, she shifted her bag more onto her shoulder sighing.

Finally another day over with and no black eyes. Hopefully.

She walked down the hall a few students left, some had practice and others just stayed to wait for friends.

Ruby huffed stepping outside, she pulled her earbuds out slipping them into her ears. She went to her usual spot, a small little bench out in front. She closed her eyes leaning back into the bench.

 _I won't just survive  
Oh, you will see me thrive  
Can't write my story  
I'm beyond the archetype  
I won't just conform  
No matter how you shake my core  
'Cause my roots, they run deep, oh_

 _Oh, ye of so little faith  
Don't doubt it, don't doubt it  
Victory is in my veins  
I know it, I know it  
And I will not negotiate  
I'll fight it, I'll fight it  
I will transform_

She felt a tap on her shoulder making her sigh, she opened one eye glancing to her left. Neo gave a small unsure wave. Ruby scooted over to let the girl sit down.

" _Sorry if I'm being a bother."_

Ruby shook her head pulling out an earbud. " _Don't be, stop being sorry."_ Neo frowned nodding, she pulled out a small book flicking it open.

" _Stop trying to get me to write in your dumbass book." Ruby growled forcefully taking it from Neo's hands. She tossed it in the air before kicking it like she was playing kickball._

 _She huffed shaking her head watching Neo fumble with her hands, she cupped them together._

" _Just fuck off."_

Ruby opened her eyes glancing towards Neo, who was still reading her book. She poked Neo gaining her attention.

" _What kind of books do you read?"_

Neo flashed the title. _Luckiest Girl Alive._

" _Mostly romance, adventure. I'd say a mix of different Genres."_ Neo paused for a second, dog tagging her page. " _What about you?"_

" _I guess mostly what my sisters girlfriend leaves around the house, but don't tell her that. Most of those things she doesn't like me reading."_

Neo gave a silent laugh, covering her mouth with her hand. Ruby felt a small smile grace her lips before it went away.

She heard a honk gaining her attention, Blake waved from the car making her sigh. " _Looks like I have to go… are you ok being by yourself?"_

Neo nodded. " _Don't worry my mom should be here any minute."_

Ruby gave a small nod standing up from her spot, she started to walk towards Blake's car before looking back towards Neo.

* * *

"Yang should be home soon, there was a fight at the bar." Blake explained setting her bag down on the kitchen counter. Ruby nodded going to the fridge, she pulled out a water bottle.

"Anything fun at the library today?" She asked popping open her bottle of water before chugging it down.

"No, usual day. I'm going to start on dinner, anything special you want?"

The redhead shook her head. "I'm not hungry, just make whatever." She said climbing up the stairs, she went into her room closing the door. She went over to her desk opening the bottom drawer, she sat in her desk looking at the thing in the drawer.

She would hear… she'd stop her. She reached in running her finger over the bristly rope. She sighed closing the drawer.

" _Mostly romance, adventure. I'd say a mix of different Genres."_

The redhead got up from her chair going over to her bookshelf. She pulled a few books off going back over to her bag.

She heard the door close downstairs, muffled talking.

"Hey Ruby! I got you cookies." Yang yelled up the stairs.

Ruby bit her lip looking at the drawer. "Ok, I'm coming." She replied.

 _Why… was it? No, it couldn't be… she could never._

* * *

 ** _Hope you all enjoyed! Also happy Valentines day to everyone =)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo everyone! Back with another chapter, I'm really into this idea now since I worked out all the details to this. I have at least 10 or so chapters planned.  
** **Ecoolasice - XD, don't worry more will come.**

 **Hope you all enjoy =)**

* * *

She closed her locker looking over to Neo. " _I found this book, thought you might be interested."_

Neo raised an eyebrow accepting the book, she opened it reading the first page. " _What's it about exactly?"_

" _Expecting the unexpected."_

Neo nodded closing the book, she slipped it into her book bag. " _Thanks, I can look at it when we get to lunch."_

Ruby gave a small smile before it went away, she walked alongside Neo down the hall. Soon enough they reached the Cafe. They met up with a few other people.

"Hey Ruby, Neo." Pyrrha said waving for Neo to see.

Pyrrha Nikos, star athlete right next to Weiss in volleyball. Everyone wanted to be her, she was popular with all years and groups.

Next was Jaune Arc, who was oblivious of Pyrrha's feelings towards him, he always tried to get Weiss to go out with him. He was a gamer, which is how Ruby met him.

Ren and Nora, childhood friends and dating? No one knew what they were. Nora always said "together together" confusing everyone. Ren was quiet while Nora was well, Nora.

There was Reese, who was quiet, mostly kept to herself. Along with Arslan, who loved to tease Reese to no end.

Last but not least, Weiss Schnee. The other star of volleyball. Her father being a multi billionaire now with sports equipment. Mass brand of the Schnee's.

Ruby waved back to the girl sitting down in her seat, Neo sat across from her pulling the book she had given her and a bag of grapes.

"Where is Weiss?" Ruby asked taking a bite of her sandwich. "She needed to ask Mr. Nova about the training schedule for the girls. We're playing against Atlas in a few weeks."

The redhead nodded glancing towards Jaune, who had a comic in hand. "We still up for tonight vomit boy?" Ruby asked smirking as Jaune deflated at the nickname.

"God, you drink one time and throw up and now you've made a name for yourself." He muttered setting the comic down. Ruby shrugged. "I'll call you that till you have kids, and when you do I'll tell them the story."

Jaune groaned his head hitting the lunch table. Before he said anything Reese stormed over to the table slamming her tray onto the table before taking her seat. All four, even Neo feeling the table vibrate looked towards Reese.

" _She ok?"_ Neo signed looking at Reese with concern. " _Don't know yet._ "

"Reese?" Ruby spoke up first waving her hand in front of the girl.

 _Pay._

Reese sighed rubbing her forehead. "I'm sorry." She muttered jabbing her fork into her mac and cheese. "What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked putting her hand on Reese's shoulder, said girl jumped a little at the contact.

The green haired girl glanced towards a table, making all of them look. Cardin and his boys were staring saying a few words before they all laughed. She looked back down at her lunch when Arslan came back, she set down a wet notebook next to Reese.

"God, when does Cardin not have his head in his ass." The blonde said sitting next to her friend, who leaned into her. "He threw her notebook into the fountain, I'm sorry Reese."

"I just wish he would fuck off."

 _Ruby growled grabbing the notebook, she looked down at it in her hands. "God didn't I tell you to fuck off." She said chucking it into the fountain next to her, she watched as the girl deflated at that._

A tap got her attention. " _Interesting book so far."_

Ruby nodded stuff the rest of her sandwich into her mouth.

* * *

Her pencil tapped against her book as she stared at the board, she didn't know what to write. She sighed leaning forward, she set her head down on the table only to feel a kick in the back of her chair.

The redhead glared looking behind, Weiss gave the girl a glare mouthing something to her. "Pay attention."

Ruby looked back towards the board looking back towards Weiss. She shrugged. "Why?"

"Ms. Rose, Ms. Schnee. Please pay attention." The teacher called to the two, before going back to the board continuing the lecture.

She sighed again resting her chin against her arm. She felt something tap against her arm. Neo slid another notebook towards her with writing in it. They were the notes on the board. " _You had your notebook, figured I help a little."_

Ruby felt a pang of guilt in her chest. " _You didn't have to do that."_ Neo shrugged a small smile on her face. " _Let's call it even for showing me around school."_ Ruby could've sworn she saw Neo blush a little. She nodded picking up her pencil continuing off where Neo left.

 _Her handwriting is pretty._

* * *

Ruby rushed over helping Reese up, Cardin and his boys howling as they walked down the hall. Neo handed the redhead the girls notebooks.

"Fucking hell." Reese muttered. Ruby leaned down picking up a piece of paper… with names on them?

 _Close._

Once the girl noticed the paper in the redheads hand she grabbed it out of the girls hand really fast. Ruby didn't say anything as she handed the girl her bag. "I'll walk you home."

Reese shook her head. "Stay with Neo." She muttered going down the hall not looking back towards the two.

" _Go, walk with her. She needs someone."_ Neo signed looking back towards where Reese went.

" _You sure?"_

Neo smiled. " _Don't worry about me ok. She needs someone."_ Ruby nodded rushing down the hall after Reese.

"Thought I told you I'd be fine." Reese said stuffing her hands into her pockets. "Come on Reese, we can watch some movies you can vent to me." She said smiling to the girl.

"It doesn't matter anymore. It won't matter anymore."

"Oh come on, don't say that. How about this, we can stop off at my house pick up a few movies and we can watch a few at your house?"

Reese nodded, the two continued down the road before they got to Ruby's house. "Do you want to stay here? I won't be long." The girl nodded sitting down on the front steps of the house.

Ruby quickly unlocked the door before rushing inside, making quick work she rushed over to the living room before squeaking and covering her eyes. "I swear to god you two have a fucking room."

She heard shuffling. "Sorry Ruby, didn't know you would be home so soon." Ruby rolled her eyes keeping her hands over them.

"Get a watch, can I get my shit and leave?" Yang sighed pulling the shirt on. "Yeah, we're decent now."

The redhead uncovered her eyes seeing Blake going into the kitchen quickly. She went over to the shelf grabbing a few movies.

"What are you up to?"

"Going to Reese's for a bit, she needs some cheering up."

"On a school night?" Yang asked sitting down on the couch. Ruby sighed slipping the movies in her bag. "I won't be out long."

"Ruby…"

"Yang please, it's only for a little. Reese needs me right now."

Yang sighed. "Text me when you get there, I'll pick you up later."

Ruby smiled zipping up her bag. "Cool! Love you!" She said rushing out the door down the steps, she plopped next to Reese.

"Ok, I have breakfast club and the book of Eli or we can pick something from your house." Reese nodded as the two stood up.

* * *

Ruby smiled as the credits rolled. "Love the breakfast club." She said picking up the bowl going into the kitchen. Reese hummed picking up the soda cans.

She put the bowl in the sink before filling with water. "Hey Ruby, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" She dried her hands off turning to Reese.

The girl shifted uncomfortably in her spot. "Uh, you know a lot about Weiss right?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I've known her for four years. Why?"

She watched as the girl played with the end of her shirt. "Do… you know if she likes anyone?"

The redhead bit her lip shifting in her spot. Right, how did she not notice. The looks she saw Reese give Weiss sometimes, asking small things here and there. How did she not notice?

"Uh, I have no idea. I m-mean I can ask?"

Reese smiled nodding her head. "Can you? I mean I don't want you to stress about it. But if you could find something out that'd be cool."

Ruby smiled back, a pang of guilt in her chest. "No problem."

Of course. How didn't I notice.

 _Attention._

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed =), catch you all in a few weeks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm sorry I haven't been uploading much.  
Fallen Shadow69- No worries at all! Thanks =). I kinda like Weiss and Reese, but Pyrrha and Reese are cute too. I was going to actually originally have her with Pyrrha but for plot sake and such, decided Weiss. Lol.  
ecoolasice- Yess I know, I'm trying to get longer ones out. I just want to try and smooth the chapters out without giving everything away, though if some have paid attention they'll know why. Shh, not gonna say much lol.  
Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

" _Go to your room, and don't come out. You hear me?" The blonde said rushing Ruby upstairs to her room._

" _Yang wait! He's going to hurt you, I don't want him to."_

 _Yang frowned sitting her sister down on the bed. "I'd rather him hurt me than you. You don't deserve it." She said jumping at the sound of the door downstairs slamming shut._

" _Stay here. Please." Ruby watched as the blonde closed her door, she listened to the sound of footsteps going down the stairs a few shouts heard._

 _She bit her lip bringing her knees to her chest then she brought her hands to her ears. "You don't know that Yang…"_

 _Oh and I overdose_

 _Boy, I want off of this roller coaster_

 _You take me high just to bring me down_

 _Oh, and you bring me down, down_

 _She watched as the girl played with the end of her shirt. "Do… you know if she likes anyone?"_

 _The redhead bit her lip shifting in her spot. Right, how did she not notice. The looks she saw Reese give Weiss sometimes, asking small things here and there. How did she not notice?_

" _Uh, I have no idea. I m-mean I can ask?"_

She sighed slipping off her headset, she sat it down next to her book before leaning back in her chair.

The redhead rubbed her eyes glancing at the clock on her far wall, when she noticed the time she groaned a little.

It was already 1 am? Unplugging her headset she wrapped the cord up, nice and neatly. Opening the drawer she stopped for a quick second, the rope catching her eye.

She frowned setting her headset down before picking the rope up. She ran her thumb over the bristly texture. She forgot about this… having no excuse at all to really open this drawer.

Yet… that temptation was still there. _Her smile_.

The redhead frowned, she gripped the rope hard watching as her knuckles grew white. She couldn't really be the reason, could she?

No. She slipped the rope back into the drawer tossing her headset in as well. Turning off her computer she grabbed her phone before heading over to her bed, but before she could sit down said phone buzzed a little. Indicating that someone had messaged her.

Raising an eyebrow she sat on her bed pulling the phone back out.

 **W-** _ **Hey, are you still up?**_

Ruby sighed laying back onto the bed, she held the phone up in the air before replying.

 **R -** _**Yeah, what's up?**_

Weiss, was a complicated girl. With a complicated family as far as Ruby knew. She never met the girl's father, not that she wanted to at all. He sounded like a complete tool to her.

Reese was right when she said that Ruby knew a lot about the girl. It was true, the two had been friends since freshman year, they knew practically everything about each other. Weiss even knowing about… some of the redheads mistakes from her past.

 **W -** _ **Think you could come over? My asshole of a dad left no too long ago for his business trip, so the house it free.**_

 **R -** _ **I said last time was the last time Weiss.**_

 **W -** _ **I wasn't suggesting that Ruby, listen. I just want someone to hang out with for a little, not like that… I promise. Plus you said that you had something to talk about, let's talk about it over a few drinks or something.**_

 **R -** _ **It's 1 am.**_

 **W -** _ **I know that, I can come pick you up or something. Write a note for Yang, she'll cool down if you just make her favorite dish later on.**_

Ruby frowned sitting up, she sighed running a hand through her hair.

 **R -** _ **Care to give me a ride? Don't want to get kidnapped or something.**_

 **W -** _ **Can do, I'll be over in five minutes.**_

The redhead got up from her bed pocketing her phone, she grabbed a small duffel bag throwing a few pairs of clothes in it. Taking a deep breath she turned off her room light slowly opening her bedroom door, hoping that it wouldn't squeak like most times.

Thankfully she lucked out and was able to get into the hallway. Now, just make it to the stairs and repeat the process. Slowly but surely she tiptoed down the hall, passing Yang's room. Her door just a foot open, she didn't bother looking in. Now for the stairs, this wasn't always an easy process but if she placed her feet in the right spots she should be able to do it.

Once down the stairs she froze when she saw the kitchen light on. Looking back up the stairs she raised an eyebrow. Was Yang not in her room?

She made her way to the kitchen door peeking her head around the corner, lo behold there was her uncle Qrow. Which was weird, he usually never came home often.

"Uncle Qrow?" She whispered watching as the man looked up from his drink.

She set her bag down going over to the table. "What are you doing here?" She questioned sitting down.

"Figured I should get some real sleep in a real bed, I mean this still is my home too I hope." He said downing the last of whatever liquid was in his glass.

Ruby frowned shifting in her seat. "I just didn't expect you to be here… this late."

Qrow chuckled pouring himself a little more of the brown liquid. "Are you planning on running away or something." He said gesturing to the bag at the kitchen door.

"No, just going over to a friends house."

"This late?" He questioned a smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes pulling out her phone when it buzzed.

"Yes this late, listen. When Yang wakes up can you tell her Weiss needed some mental support," she got up from her spot going over to her bag. "Also tell her I'll make whatever she wants."

Qrow chuckled capping his drink. "Don't get into any trouble kid, I'm not looking to go back to the station tonight."

Ruby gave a small smile. "Thanks Uncle Qrow. I'll see you later." She said picking up her bag, she moved over to the door slowly but quickly opening it.

The cold night air hit her skin, even through her red hoodie she could still feel the cold.

 _I'm trying not to take too much_

 _I'm in over my head_

 _Over love, boy I over trust_

 _Give me the chance to pick up the pieces you left me in, why did I let you in?_

 _Overzealous, I'm over this, oh I'm over us_

 _Over and over, I let you under my skin and it's over_

 _I promise never again you'd come over_

 _Something takes over me, I can't control this hallucinogen_

She pulled the back door open tossing her bag in before she slid into the front seat. "Who's car is that." Weiss questioned putting the car in drive.

"Uncle Qrow, thankfully he gave me a free pass. I think he may have been drunk so… that might have helped a little."

"And your sister?"

"Out like a log, I'll text her in a few hours if she questions where I am."

Weiss shook her head shifting in her seat. "When did you become such a rebel?"

The redhead smirked a little, it faltered a little before she looked back down at her hands. "Says the one who goes behind her fathers back to drink and smoke pot."

The girl leaned more into her door resting her left hand on the door. "Touché."

Soon enough they reached Weiss' house. Fancy two story house with many rooms that were for various occasions and such. Weiss grabbed Ruby's bag as the two made their way into the house.

"Only staff on hand right now is Klein, you remember him right?" Weiss asked pushing her way into her room. "Sure do, makes good cookies. But I'll admit not as good as mine. What about your dick of a brother?" Ruby questioned, she slipped her shoes off before hopping onto Weiss' bed.

"Went with my father, thankfully." She said going over to her closet. She disappeared into the closet, few seconds later she came back out closing the door behind her.

A small box in her hand. "Mind accompanying me to get some drinks? We can talk in the pool or something."

"I don't have anything to wear." Weiss shrugged.

"Just wear your bra and underwear Rose, it's not like we haven't seen anything." The girl replied.

Ruby hummed, she got up from her spot following Weiss out of her room. They travelled down the stairs making a few turns before entering the kitchen.

Weiss handed the box over to Ruby before grabbing a bottle of wine from the cooler, along with two glasses to follow.

"Alright, let's head to the pool."

The two continued on before they got to said pool. An indoor/outdoor pool in the Schnee house. Weiss set down the bottle and glasses before gesturing for the box.

Ruby handed it over before sitting down in one of the chairs, Weiss doing the same. "How long have you been hiding that?" Ruby asked grabbing the wine, she took the opener jabbing it into the cork.

"Few weeks I guess. He never has a reason to go into my closet so." She pulled out a small joint and a lighter.

Ruby hummed pulling the cork out she threw it to the side before grabbing a glass. She filled both glasses sliding one over to Weiss' side of the table.

Weiss lit the joint taking a deep breath from it. She coughed breathing the smoke out, a laugh coming after. "Damn, that's something I haven't felt for a bit." She said holding it out for Ruby.

The redhead took it bringing it to her lips. Taking a deep breath she handed it back over letting the smoke wisp out her lips.

She chuckled passing it back to Weiss. "So, what's been on your mind. I can see something's been eating at you for a while." Weiss said, she shifted her legs over to the side facing Ruby.

Who was taking a small sip of her drink. "Just a lot of Bs from school. And I guess a little from friends."

Weiss raised an eyebrow passing the joint over to the girl before taking a few sips from her wine. "Do tell, we rarely even talk anymore. With Volleyball season picking up."

Ruby hummed she set the joint down in the tray drinking the rest of her wine. "I guess you could say crushes. Ones that I wish didn't happen."

The other girl nodded pouring herself a little more wine. "Why don't we take this to the hot tub and we can discuss more." She said standing up from her chair bringing the wine bottle with her.

The redhead chuckled getting up and following Weiss. They reached the hot tub setting their things down on a small table next to the hot tub.

"How hot?" Weiss asked opening up a small box.

"Hot, but not too hot."

Ruby unzipped her hoodie putting it to the side with her shoes. She slipped off the rest of her clothes before dipping her foot into the water. Once she was sure it was not too hot she got in, Weiss doing the same once she was undressed.

"So crushes?" Weiss asked sipping her wine.

The redhead hummed setting her glass off to the side. "You remember Reese right? Green haired, loves to ride skateboards?"

Weiss swirled her glass pondering for a few seconds. "Oh yes yes right, yeah Reese. I remember her. Why do you like her?" She said smirking.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "She doesn't like me like that… however… she kinda likes you…"

"Wait, me?"

"No the other Weiss. Yes you!"

Weiss snorted. "Why would she like me?"

"I don't know, maybe for your looks, your appreciation for sports or maybe your personality."

"And, how do you feel about this?" Weiss pondered scooching a little more over to Ruby. "Why does my opinion matter at all, if you like her or whatever."

"I don't know, you tell me. You seem to care." She said running a hand along her jaw a small smirk on her face when she saw Ruby's cheeks brighten.

"I thought I said no." She whispered feeling Weiss kiss the girl's cheek.

"Did you really mean that though Ruby Rose."

The way Weiss said her name sent shivers up her spine, she felt cold even though they were in the hottub.

"I don't know…" Ruby bit her lip, she felt Weiss pull her onto her lap the girl's lips on her neck.

"You don't know…" Weiss let her fingers run along the edge of the girl's panties. "Are you sure about that?" She whispered letting her hand run up the girl's back.

 _Oh, and I overdose_

 _Boy, I want off of this roller coaster_

 _You take me high just to bring me down_

 _Oh, and you bring me down_

 _Oh, and I overdose_

 _Boy I want off this of roller coaster_

 _You take me high just to bring me down_

 _Oh, and you bring me down_

Her hand slammed on the nightstand before skidding around to find the ringing phone. She huffed finally grabbing it. Opening her eyes against the bright light of the sun she stared at the screen pressing the answer button.

"Hello?" She groaned rolling over into her pillow.

"Ruby Summer Rose. You have a lot to explain." Yang seethed.

Ruby brought her hand to her forehead. "Didn't Uncle Qrow tell you?" She sighed bringing the blanket over her head.

"He's passed out, you didn't think to leave a note? I was worried someone kidnapped you or something." Yang said.

The redhead sighed again. "I'm 17 Yang."

"And you're not 18 yet, I'm still technically your guardian besides Qrow. I want you home in an hour so you can explain to me exactly why you _snuck_ out of the house last night."

"Weiss needed help. She wasn't having a good time and she was having a breakdown." Ruby said quickly before her sister could hang up the phone.

"And that concerns you why?"

"Because I'm her best friend? She has no one. Sure she has the volleyball team but those aren't exactly suitable friends Yang. Her sister left for the Air Force, her brother is a backstabbing cunt pardon my language and her father… don't make me explain her father."

There was a few seconds of silence before Yang sighed. "Next time just tell me. Are you coming home for breakfast at all?"

Ruby rolled over ignoring her headache to glance at the clock. "Weiss isn't up yet, we can make something ourselves."

"Alright, do you need anything for school tomorrow?"

"No, I have my bag and such. Thanks for the offer though."

"Right right. Please do actually go tomorrow. I'm glad you haven't been skipping a lot anymore."

Ruby hummed letting her head fall onto the pillow. "Alright I'm going to go and wake Weiss up, I'll see you after school tomorrow."

"Ok Ruby. I love you."

"Love you too Yang."

The redhead clicked the end button letting her phone fall onto the bed. She felt arms wrap around her waist.

"What did she say?" Weiss tiredly asked resting her chin on the girl's shoulder.

"I can stay over again, but…" She shimmied out of Weiss' hold. "I'm staying in the other room tonight."

Weiss groaned resting on her back. The blanket wrapped around her waist leaving her chest bare.

"Come on Ruby. I won't bite."

Ruby glared at the girl. "I told you last time was the last time, I'm just a lightweight when it comes to alcohol."

Weiss chuckled. "I know I know, I'm just messing with you. I'm sorry it got to that point again. I didn't mean for it to. Plus, don't I have a lucky girl to ask out?" She said a stupid grin on her face.

Ruby frowned looking down at the floor, she picked up her pair of pants slipping them on. She got up looking around for her duffle, when she noticed that it was near the closet.

Getting a bra and a shirt she put them on waiting for Weiss to get herself dressed. "How about we make some omelets and have a movie day?"

"Sure, that sounds fun." Ruby smiled, her chest tightening.

 _Why does it hurt. Why do I care, pity love._

 _/_

"I can't believe that she actually flicked the bullet like that."

"It was totally CGI though." Ruby said laughing a little.

Weiss chuckled her grip tightening on her duffle bag. She skipped up onto the sidewalk pocketing her car keys.

"So you're telling me I can't flick a bullet like a badass?"

Ruby shook her head pulling her hoodie up. "No, you can't. It's scientifically proven that a gun cannot be flicked to swerve a bullet."

"Damn, It would've been cool to see."

Ruby glanced up towards the student entrance biting her lip. Reese stood with her hands behind her back, waiting for someone.

"Hey Ruby, I'll catch you later. I'm going to go talk to her." Weiss said patting Ruby on the back before rushing forward.

The redhead slowed her pace watching as Weiss got Reese's attention. She said a few words both giving a smile. Ruby frowned running a hand over her arm.

She felt someone poke her other arm gaining her attention. She looked towards the person, she felt a small smile tug on her lips when she saw it was Neo.

" _What are you doing out here? We usually meet inside?_ "

The redhead shrugged, she gestured towards the girl's bag. " _Don't worry, thought about doing something different today. Here, I'll carry that for a bit."_ Neo smiled slipping her bag off.

" _Pathetic." Ruby whispered letting the girls bag fall to the floor, the contents all over the ground of the hallway._

Neo frowned looking at Ruby's back. She watched as the girl's shoulders slowly fell as they walked into the school.

We fight, we laugh, detox, rehab

 _Letting go of what we had_

 _Over trying, over lies, over crying, over-traumatized_

 _Overworked and moreover I'm done_

 _Over and over, I'm falling under your spell, call me over_

 _I'm runnin' back to this hell you come over_

 _And didn't you say we were through, why can't I get over you?_

The two got to Neo's locker, the smaller girl getting a few things from her bag. She handed them over to Ruby, who was staring at the locker. Thinking about something. Over time Neo could tell if the girl was thinking of something, she'd stare off into the distance or at something.

She waved her hand in front of the girl gaining her attention. " _Are you sure you're ok? You know you can talk to me if you ever need something. I won't bite."_

Ruby bit her lip closing Neo's bag, she brought it up her shoulder before fiddling with her hands. " _Like I said you shouldn't worry about my problems."_

Neo frowned grabbing onto the girl's arm before she could turn away from her. " _Is it about what happened in middle school?"_

Ruby shifted on her feet, thinking for a few. " _Kind of, it's a lot."_

" _You know I don't hate you right?"_

The girl shook her head running a hand through her hair. " _Why don't you, you should hate me. I hurt you… everyday made fun of you. I'm sorry I did that to you…"_

" _I don't need an apology."_ Neo paused for a quick second, she shifted on her feet fumbling with her hands. " _What happened in the past happened Ruby, I don't blame you ok? So please let it go, I don't want you to hate yourself anymore because of it."_

" _It's not that easy Neo."_ Ruby signed leaning back against the locker.

" _Why isn't it easy. You never meant to do those things."_

" _I bullied you to make myself feel better, does that make me a good person?"_

Neo bit her lip. " _Listen Ruby... whatever happened to you when you were younger. I know you don't want to talk about it, but whatever happened... I'm here for you. No matter how long it takes and even if you never tell me. I'm here."_ She paused looking down at her feet _. "I don't like seeing you hurt yourself. I care too much to see you do this to yourself."_

Ruby stared at the girl, not moving an inch. She sighed running a hand through her hair. " _Thank you Neo. I appreciate it... a lot."_

Neo gave the girl a smile nodding, she gave a quick glance down at her watch. " _Oh, we should get to first period. Don't want to be late."_ She grabbed her bag from the redhead starting to walk down the hall.

Ruby stared at the girl's back, how could she simply brush it off like it was nothing at all? Like what she did meant nothing, how could someone accept that so easily. She frowned her hand gripping the strap of her bag.

She pulled out her phone looking at the wallpaper. It was her and Weiss, from freshman year. She sighed her finger lingering on the home button of her phone.

Weiss… couldn't always be _the_ one. She never saw her as _girlfriend_ type… you could say friends with benefits. Ruby bit her lip before shaking her head. She pocketing her phone quickly catching up with Neo.

Maybe… this was her chance to start off anew. Maybe? _  
_

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed! I'm sorry it has been a bit! Been super busy juggling a group project and writing and rewriting and planning and such. Trying to get started on a sequel and get a job. Life is great lol, anyway I hope you all enjoyed! Stay Shiny my friends!**


End file.
